


So You Think You Can Dancetale?

by Arziislugia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, F/M, I can't even, Partner dances, classically trained reader, hell week is hell, heyyo, possible future smut, street trained Sans, this is either going to be the best or worst thing I've ever written, yes the title is a reference to so you think you can dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arziislugia/pseuds/Arziislugia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing was your life. </p>
<p>Sure you may have lost a few friends to your talent; but that wasn't what mattered.</p>
<p>You've trained all your life for this moment. Today is the day you finally decided to audition for your favorite TV series. To finally make it to the big leagues. </p>
<p>You were going to win it all or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is going to be either the best thing I've ever written or the greatest attempt I've ever made. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all I'd have it out by the tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you love it!

This was it. 

You'd come all this way, across the country in your little car, just to stand in a long line of people in the freezing cold, waiting for their chance at stardom. You were so close to the doors you could almost smell the musk of sweat coming from inside. Or was that the boy behind you in the fur coat? You didn't think you wanted to know since he had already snarkily informed you that he was in fact, going to win, and that you should just head home. Yeah right. You placed your headphones over your ears to block out his constant bluffing and bragging. 

That is until you watched a very pissed off blonde girl shove the doors open and stalk out in a blind fury, shoving the camera men and cursing up a storm before finally flipping the camera off and running off. You turned your attention back to the boy in front of you, watching as the cameraman turned towards the line out of the corner of your eye to see the reactions. Soon another camera was upon him, he shifted his weight uncomfortablely as the hostess from the show approached him and began another pre interview. So many people had emerged from that building already, either in tears or enraged. It seemed no one had gotten the "golden ticket" yet. 

You wanted to be the lucky first, or second, or third even it didn't matter as long as you got to the next round! You jumped as someone tapped you on the shoulder making you pull off your headphones to face... Oh goodness gracious. It was Katie Bargenar, the hostess.

"And what is your name dear?" Her dazzling white smile caught you off guard. She was even prettier in person than on TV. Her thick and curly brunette locks falling perfectly around her shoulders, the makeup accentuating her caramel skin nicely. She cleared her throat to get your attention and you opened and closed your mouth a few times before your vocal cords caught up with your brain.

"M-my name is _____ _____."

"That's wonderful dear and where are you from?" You prayed to every god you wouldn't fuck this interview up.

"Oh just a small town out west... No place really special." 

"And what's brought you all the way to Ebott this week? What's your drive for standing in this line for hours on end in the bitter cold." 

God this question, the obvious tell us your sap story so we can feel something for you. Truth be told you didn't have a sap story, no mom having cancer, dad didn't leave or die. If you were completely honest, your life had been okay up to this point. 

It was then you realized you'd been staring off into space for a minute. You snapped back to reality and pulled your thoughts together quickly. "Well, ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted to be a dancer. So for many many years, since I was three, I trained and trained until I finally thought I could make it big. And so here I am. Here to make my family proud." 

The smile on Katie's face grew into a full on grin as she turned back to face the camera letting the audience know that your audition was up next before making the pre cut to commercial. After the all clear Katie turned to you and offered her hand. "It was lovely to meet you ____ I wish you the best of luck out there."

And before you could thank her she was gone, back inside where your future awaited you. The line shifted forward again finally as another crowd of crying boys and girls emerged from the exit. You were in the threshold of the entrance before you heard the boy behind you sigh loudly again. 

"GOD THIS IS TAKING FOREVER. CAN'T ALL OF YOU AMETURES JUST QUIT ALREADY AND LET ME GET TO MY AUDITION." Oh you were three seconds from decking the fuck out of this little diva. It didn't matter though, when your time came to sign up you stepped up to the receptionist. She looked awfully tired but then again they all did. Having to put up with a bunch of rowdy young adults had to be rough. 

"Name, age, and identification card please." You gave her your info and passed your ID over to her. A few rows over your ears caught the sound of that loud dude in the fur coat again. 

"MY JOBS? WELL IF BEING HOT COUNTS AS A JOB THEN PUT THAT DOWN!" You looked at your receptionist with a heavy heart seeing her watch the boy with a gaze that looked as dead as you felt at the sound of his voice. You leaned in so she could hear you better before apologizing in his behalf; that at least got a chuckle out of her before asking your occupation, then listing your job as retail once you answered. 

She printed your number and hurried you on your way as the next person took your place. Your gaze was drawn to a large group of teens in a half-circle; on the other side a cameraman pointing a camera at the girl dancing in front of him. You joined said circle and waited again for your number to be called. 

Wasn't long until you saw the next angry contestant storm out. However this time in her rage she shoved a nearby contestant into a wall before screeching like some sort of prehistoric predator. The crowded lobby parted like the Red Sea as dinosaur girl stormed her way out of the building. 

You meandered your way over to the person who had gotten shoved, reaching out to them. "Hey uh... Are you alright? She shoved you pretty hard back there.." 

A slow smile spread over their face as they nodded. "Yeah I'm alright, thanks for checking on me." You nodded and perked up, extending your hand to them. 

"I'm _____ by the way, it's nice to meet you." They took your hand and gave it a firm shake. 

"Jo. It's nice to meet you ____." Afterwards you and Jo made small talk, you learned a lot about them in the short time you spent together in the lobby. It wasn't long before you began to somewhat recognize the people who were getting called in. They were a bit of a ways ahead of you but your new friend helped to pass the time. 

Slowly people began to disperse from the circle, their numbers being called one by one. And one by one they all came out; in that time the first golden ticket was given out. Then the second. The fifth. It wasn't long before Jo was called. You wished them all the luck in the world as they stepped through those double doors of fate. Now left to your roaming thoughts, your anxiety made itself present in your subconscious. You chose instead to focus on the emerging ticket holders. Which now included Jo. They rushed to give you a hug before sprinting off for their boyfriend. 

So many more came out with tickets. Your anxiety not helping as it shoved the worst scenarios it could possibly Coke up with into your mind. You shoved these thoughts away until finally.. Your number was called. 

Showtime. 

You went through the double doors, a camera following you all the way up to the stage. The lights were practically blinding as you stepped onto the little outcropping with the microphone. You came at a distanced face to face with the trio who would ultimately decide your fate, your dream career was resting on these three's opinion on you and your skill. 

The judges. Three celebrities. There was the always stern Nickoli Litel. The median of the group, Ray Jelase. And of course the guest star, who this time just happened to be the biggest robot celebrity since... Well he was the only robot celebrity actually. 

Mettaton was the first to speak with a slight purr to his tone. "Hello there darling, and what might your name be?" 

"__-_____..." You silently cursed yourself for stuttering but took a deep breath. You could do this.

"Great and what do you do for a living?" 

"I work retail in my local mall." 

He perked up at this. "Oh? The Ebott central mall or..?" 

"No no I'm uh from across the country." He nodded in understanding before Nickoli spoke up. 

"Alright let's get this show on the road. What song will you be dancing to?" 

"Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap..." A slight stereotype but you were playing it safe at least. 

"Alright, good luck." You nodded before taking your position in the middle of the stage. Taking your final deep breath before the first note.

"Where are we?  
What the hell, is going on?  
The dust has only just, began to fall  
Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking feeling..." 

High kick, quarter turn, leap..

"Spin me 'round again,  
And rub my eyes this can't  
Be happening.  
When busy streets amass with  
People would stop to hold...  
Their heads,  
Heavy....."

Tumble, slide back, lay forward.. 

"Hide and seek...  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years.  
They were here first.." 

Another tumble into first position before leaping.

"Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure mo-" 

Half turn-

You stumbled to a stop. Catching your balance before you straightened. Dumbfounded and facing away from the judges. They stopped you, the anxiety already settled itself into the forefront of your mind before you could even turn around. 

That was until you heard clapping. You spun quickly to face the panel, the celebrity guest was on his feet, clapping. For you. You nearly fainted as you made your way back to the mic. 

Unfortunately the blood rushing through your ears barely let you hear anything the judges were saying to you as you swayed slightly on the spot. It wasn't until Mettaton raised a slip of paper to you.

No... Not just a slip of paper. A golden ticket. 

A golden ticket that you didn't get to take from him as your knees gave out from underneath you and you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways. I'm tired next chapter should be out by Sunday if not Monday
> 
> Also come visit me on tumblr for updates maybe? 
> 
> arziislugia.tumblr.com


	2. Standing Toe to Toe with Death. (Or just laying down.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit goes down hill at breakneck pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lort bless my editor Spraypaint for being a doll and stopping me from making grammatical errors.
> 
> Also bless my beta reader Eaglet for letting me know that my chapter didn't go too fast. 
> 
> And Lort bless the readers I love you all and I would hug every last one of you.

When you came to, everything was blurry. The room was spinning and you had to fight the urge to vomit. As you attempted to sit up, you realized you were restrained to some sort of bed. Wait, what? 

"Hey! She's awake!" That was a new voice. A light was flashed into your eyes and you closed them. A wave of nausea washed over you again and you took shallow breaths to keep it at bay. 

"Just take it easy, darling... You gave us quite a scare just falling like that." That voice you recognized quickly. You crack open your eyelids just a touch to see an exuberant robot leaning over you. Wow, you were really close to his face. Wait till your friends got a load of this. 

"Di--" He covered your mouth with a gloved hand, shushing you. 

"Do not strain yourself, sweetheart. And I have a feeling I know what you were going to ask; the answer is yes. You made it, congratulations." You felt your spirits lift higher than you could've ever imagined. The restraints were removed, and you thought you heard a voice tell you to take it slow. Instead, you shot up and wrapped your arms around Mettaton's shoulders in the tightest hug you think you've ever given a stranger. 

The paramedic behind made a panicked noise and a big burly monster with the word 'Security' on his shirt stepped forward. But the robot waved them both off, wrapping his arms around you as well. In your dazed mind, you noticed that he wasn't that uncomfortable to hug. In fact, his chassis seemed to be made of a sort of malleable steel or plastic? Weird

He unwrapped you from his embrace before you knew it, and handed you a golden slip of paper he had procured out of nowhere. "Now, I've got to get back, but I'll be seeing you in Hollywood, darling!" With that, he turned and left, his shoes clicking off back towards the stage. 

Holy crap. _Holy crap._. You got to hug Mettaton... _And_ he hugged you back?! You probably shouldn't be this excited-- rumors say he acts like this with everyone-- but you couldn't help it. He was a celebrity, after all. 

You squeaked a little as the security monster picked you up off of the gurney. You watched the paramedic wheel it out, and you looked back to the security guard, grinning like an idiot, holding up your ticket. 

"I freaking did it." He only nodded, placing you down before returning back to his post. You saw the number 02 on his back. Weird. That's usually where the name would be. You shrugged and waved bye to him before navigating your way back outside into an alleyway...

...where you promptly screeched, and frightened at least ten pedestrians. You gave them an apologetic wave before pulling out your phone to call your parents. 

**Ring, ring...**

"Hey!"

"Mom, dad! You'll never _believe_ what hap--"

"You've reached the _____ household! Sorry we can't take your call, but leave a message and your name and we'll call you back ASAP!"

Huh... They usually always picked up when you called. You shrugged; they were probably out grocery shopping or in the field, working. You exited the alleyway and started your trek back to your hotel, a skip to your step and a smile on your face as you crossed the street.

Just as you passed the bellhop outside, you were bombarded with a small toddler attacking your legs at top speeds.

You were about to start telling the kid you weren't his mom when you recognized the curly tufts of hair on the toddler hugging your legs. Your little brother..?

"Mom? Dad? What are y'all doing here?!" Your parents stepped out from behind a luggage cart, laughing at your little bro, who was still clinging to your leg as you tried to step forward.

"Sweetie, we came to see your audition! However we got really concerned when you, uh, didn't come outta those doors." Your mother took hold of your shoulders, pulling you in for a hug.

"Yeah, what happened to ya, baby doll?" You heard your father chime in from over your mother's shoulder. As soon as you opened your mouth, however, someone answered for you. 

"She fainted on the stage. It happens often so there's no use worrying." ...What? You couldn't have heard right but your mother's gasp and the sound of heels clicking on tile confirmed it. 

"Mettaton? What are you doing here weren't you supposed to be judging?" You felt him slip something around your neck as your mother stepped back. Your headphones?

"Yes, well, in the order of 'fairness' I'm not allowed to judge the monster portion of the auditions in any city. So I decided to leave the building for a bit to return those to you. You left them on the gurney." 

"Oh... Well, thanks for returning these." You heard your mother clear her throat as she stepped up behind you and rested a hand on your back. 

"Darlin', don't you wanna introduce your, uh... friend... here?" Your mother's hand clenched your shirt as you tucked the unplugged headphone cord into your pocket. 

"Mom, this is Mettaton. He's one of the judges on the show." You watched as he stuck out his hand for your mom to take. However, she seemed to put you between him and her, clearing her throat. 

"It's very nice to meet you." Meanwhile, your dad came up beside you and shook Mettaton's hand with so much force that you were surprised his arm didn't pop off. Rumors said he was prone to that. 

"Thank ya so much, Mr. Mettaton, for givin' our little _______ a chance on yer show. It means so much to her. Ya know, she's been wishing to be on this show since the first episode. Heh, she would even stand up in the living room and dance the routines with all the dancers. It was about the funniest--"

" _DAD_ , PLEASE STOP?!"

He stopped and looked at you, before shrugging and letting go of the robot's hand finally. 

"Sorry, darlin', ya know I get carried away with stuff sometimes. I just love bragging about yer accomplishments! Oh, remember when we caught ya dancing in ya room singing into that hair brush--" 

You suddenly heard a snort, which grew to a chortle, and you looked on in horror as Mettaton, the world famous star that he was, completely lost his shit in the lobby of a Motel 8. All because of your father telling embarrassing stories about you. 

You didn't think you could be more embarrassed in your life. You tried to shrink your head down into your hood, but quickly realized your hoodie was in your bag on the fifth floor of the hotel. Wonderful; no where to hide.

"Oh, darling! Your family is just charming!" It was then that your brother detached himself from your leg to cling to another leg. Specifically, Mettaton's leg. 

"I like your shoes..." Mettaton looked down at the child and gasped, placing a hand on his chassis. 

"Oh, well aren't you the sweetest little thing! I know someone about your size. Perhaps you could meet them?" Your mother decided to step in at this moment to roughly pull your brother off of his leg. 

"Benjamin, that's enough! That thing could hurt you!" 

You saw Mettaton stiffen out of the corner of your eye, his attitude doing a complete 180. He sneered slightly at your mother before giving a fake dazzling MTT smile. 

"Well then, dear, I'll see you in Hollywood for Hell Week. Ta-ta!" He turned on his heel and clicked out onto the street. 

You were sure your face was completely red as you twisted around to face your mother. "What the hell?! Mom, why did you just insult him, what is your problem?!"

Your mother looked shocked when you turned on her, but she covered it with a glare of her own before responding. "You have no idea what that mechanical monster is capable of! He could have crushed or-- or electrocuted Benji!! Do you want him to die?!"

At those words, your brother pulled away from your mom, tears building up in his eyes. "B-b-but, momma, he was nice!" Your mother scoffed and crossed her arms. 

"Just because he's nice doesn't mean he couldn't hurt you baby! And you!" She turned on your dad this time, who was watching this entire exchange with jaw dropped. He snapped to attention, watching as his wife shoved a finger in his face. "You just went on about your business like you'd known that thing for years! What were you thinking?! Now he knows about our family life!" 

"Wha? But I didn't even tell 'im about--" Your mother covered up his mouth. 

"He could have had a weapon!" She turned back to you and held out her hand. "Now, sweetie, I'm going to need that ticket. I don't want you to get hurt by any of those monsters in the contest!" You backed away, holding the ticket to yourself. 

"No... No, this is my shot! I'm not going to let you take it away from me!" You shoved past your family, running head first into a sturdy chest. "Sorry, excuse me..." 

"NO PROBLEM AT ALL, HUMAN! NOW, LIKE I WAS SAYING, BROTHER..." You heard a shrill screech from your mother, and for the second time that day, someone fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That sure was...  
> Something. 
> 
> Anyhoo check the tumbles for the updates or shenanigans maybe idk
> 
> arziislugia.tumblr.com


	3. Bad day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with the skeleton for a hot second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE  
> SENIOR PROJECT IS OVER  
> However school is not over until May I'm afraid.  
> BUT  
> I will write. Because I've kept you all waiting too long.

The paramedics arrived quickly. Your mother was put into the back of the ambulance with your father and Benji, before being driven away to the hospital. You sighed and turned around, about to head into the elevator when you ran smack into the same body that you had before. 

"Sorry, excuse me, again." You looked up at the person, and realized that you had actually run into a Halloween decoration wearing a tux. To be more specific it was a very tall, very intimidating skeleton monster. 

"NO WORRIES HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS APOLOGIZE FOR PUTTING YOUR MOTHER INTO AN AMBULANCE! SURELY SHE HAS SEEN A MONSTER BEFORE?" You winced at his boisterous voice and took a small step backwards to give him some space. 

"bro, what's going on? why'd you hang up?" You were still slightly on edge, so the sudden voice behind you made you jump back in surprise. You knocked into something soft. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" You found yourself staring another skeleton in the face. This this one was much shorter than the first, sporting a blue hoodie, black track pants, and black fingerless gloves. The differences between the two monsters were like night and day.

"no skin off my nose, kid. it was an accident after all." He shrugged and looked to who you assumed to be his brother. "bro, what happened? why was the ambulance here?"

"WELL, YOU SEE BROTHER-"

"I ran into him!" Both skeletons stopped to glance at you. The taller one with confusion, but the look on the shorter skeleton was almost terrifying.

"whaddya mean by that, kid?"

You swallowed thickly before finally answering, "I ran into him, and my M-mom saw him and fainted..." The shorter one still looked suspicious. He made a wide circle around you to get to his brother. 

"well, whatever, kid. see ya around. or not." The shorter skeleton grabbed the taller one's arm and pulled him into the elevator. You swore you saw him glare at you before the elevator doors shut. You stood for a few moments, dumbstruck at what just happened. Did you just insult a skeleton _and_ make enemies with him in one conversation?

Well, whatever you just did, you were glad you wouldn't have to see him again. You wouldn't want to face his wrath. As you got into the now-empty elevator, you hit the button for your floor and leaned against the wall. You couldn't wait to sleep tonight. Regardless of the days events, you made it. Your dream was coming true. And if you went all the way? You were so excited, you skipped out of the elevator and past a maid who have you a confused look before shrugging and continuing on with her work. 

You slid the keycard into your door and entered. It didn't take long for you to zip up your hoodie and flop down on the freshly made bed. You'd have to give compliments to the maid later; she fluffed one hell of a pillow. As you fell asleep, the potentials of the future flashed before your eyelids. You couldn't wait to start your new life.

_______________________

It had been a week since you got your ticket. It had also been a week since you had last seen your family. You got a call from your dad telling you about your mom's condition; nothing was really wrong with her, and the hospital let her out the next morning. He asked if you'd like to speak with her. You declined.

The next day you got another call from your dad's phone. However, your mom was the voice on the other end. "Sweetie, listen. I know I said some things to you, but you have to understand--"

"Understand what? That you insulted a celebrity judge, fainted at the sight of a monster, and made another monster hate me for some stupid reason?" The line was quiet. You were sure for a moment that she had hung up until you heard a sigh.

"Listen, sweetheart... You can't be too careful around those thing-- _people_. They could hurt you and--!" 

"Mom! I'm gonna stop you right there. I'll talk to you once I get to Hollywood." You hit end before she could say anything else. You flopped back onto your bed and let out an audible sigh before plugging your phone in to charge. 

You grabbed your hoodie and headed down to get lunch for yourself. Just as you turned the corner to head to the elevator, you ran dead into someone. You felt something terribly hot soak your shirt. You looked down to see your chest was covered in coffee.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" You looked up at who you ran into and immediately felt your heart sink into your stomach.

"first my brother, now me? kid, you gotta track record running into skeletons or something?" God, it was the short skeleton again, the one that probably actually hated you. You stammered out another apology. He stopped you and shrugged his jacket off. 

"hey, kid, no harm no foul. just watch it next time, alright?" You tried to form coherent sentences, but gave up when he walked around you and down the hall. You were speechless, and also rapidly becoming aware of how cold the coffee had gotten. You shuddered and ran back to your room to change before heading out again, making sure this time to watch where you were going. 

________________________ 

A few weeks later. 

You were damn near sprinting at super sonic speed after realizing security had taken thirty extra minutes to get through. Your plane was being announced for boarding, and you were halfway across the terminal. You gave an extra burst of speed and nearly fell on your face right as the door was about to shut.

"WAIT, WAIT, I'M ON THIS PLANE, DON'T--!" It was just then that your suitcase got caught on something, bringing you to the floor. There was a shocked gasp behind you. Someone, a police officer, helped you onto your feet.

"You alright there? You took an awful fall-- ma'am?!" You began to sprint again after shouting a thanks to the man.

You ran up to the lady at the boarding door, gasping for breath as you held out your ticket. "Here, flight, I need--" She stopped you from continuing and escorted you onto the plane, making sure you got to your seat before leaving you to your own devices. 

"well, never thought i'd see you again." You quickly turned to your aisle-buddy. The short skeleton! He hated you, at least you thought he did. He certainly wasn't coming off as friendly.

"Hey! It's been a few weeks! Uh, so, why are you... on this plane.?" He flitted his eye lights over you before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny piece of golden ticket. 

"i passed the ebbot auditions. what about you champ, you tryna make it big or something?" You shrugged and pulled out your own ticket for him to see. You could have sworn you saw his eye lights go out, but they were back on before you knew it. His retort was cut off by a feminine voice over the plane's intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. The flight to LAX will begin momentarily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rushed apologies but hey! Onto hell week we go. I'll put out a list of the contestants on my tumble blog.  
> arziislugia.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO: thank you to my beautiful supermodel looking editor Spraypaint


End file.
